beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday
|image = |season = 1 |number = 5 |code = BPC105 |premiere = November 11, 2016 |written = Natasha Allegri Madeleine Flores Frank Gibson |directed = Larry Leichliter |previous = Cats |next = Game |video = |image gallery = yes |transcript = yes}} "Birthday" is the 5th episode of the first season of Bee and PuppyCat. It is followed by "Game". Overview It's Bee's birthday, and instead of sleeping all day, Bee and PuppyCat go to an old arcade she used to visit on her birthday with her dad. Synopsis This episode begins with Bee looking at her Dad Box. She presses it, and it begins to sing a birthday song in her dad's voice. Shots of Deckard, Cass, and Cardamon with his dog Sticky are shown during the song, as well as clips of rain and scenery. The song ends, and PuppyCat climbs inside through the window to escape the rain and an angry crow. Bee greets him and explains that she is trying to get her birthday candy from her Dad Box. He asks about it, and she explains her Dad Box in further detail, speaking into it and having her dad's voice repeat what she says. Dad Box finally opens, and dispenses a small spiky candy. Bee breaks it in half, and gives half to PuppyCat, while she eats the rest. PuppyCat asks what she does on her birthday, and Bee explains that she sleeps, eats, and sleeps more, which is what she does every day. Bee also mentions that she used to do something with her dad, but it involves leaving the apartment. PuppyCat says they should do it, so Bee pulls on a raincoat and PuppyCat puts on his rain boots. Bee hands him a photo of her and her dad when she was younger, standing in front of a building called "Glitch Gorge". Bee and PuppyCat arrive at an overgrown abandoned Glitch Gorge. Bee naively comments that it looks somewhat different, and then comments on PuppyCat's odd way of walking while wearing rain boots. They walk inside, and find that it has no power. Bee punches the electric generator, trying to get it to work, and then kisses it in apology. The generator reboots, restoring electricity. They are greeted by a nearby game, as they head over to the arcade. Bee and PuppyCat play various games, as PuppyCat shoots temp assignments at her trying to get her attention. Bee pays it no mind, seemingly not noticing that PuppyCat isn't all too happy with their gaming experience. Bee continues playing games, including a game about kissing hamsters, bad babies, and workplace water coolers. PuppyCat continues shooting temp jobs in frustration. Bee exclaims in delight, showing PuppyCat over to "the best game". It's the game that greeted them at the beginning, a game about a bunny who needs to fill up her dark heart with stars. Bee states that her dad created the game when she was sick. It used to be in their apartment, but he moved it out when she stopped leaving the house. PuppyCat grabs a token, which promptly squishes against the machine. They find that the rest of their coins are all chocolate. Bee seems a little disappointed, but not too off put as she prepares to go home. PuppyCat protests, telling her that she should play it, that they could just grab a temp job assignment and earn a few coins. Bee refuses, as she doesn't want to work on her birthday. PuppyCat counters, saying that she can choose the assignment. Bee requests him to say it more birthday-y, and he initially refuses but then sighs and gives in. He sings a little song about the temp job assignment, and both get flustered as she didn't think he would do it and he gets embarrassed. Bee chooses a random assignment then becomes more excited at the prospect of playing her dad's old games. They are zapped away to fulfill the assignment. Characters Main Characters * Bee * PuppyCat Supporting Characters * Cass (pictured briefly) * Deckard (pictured briefly) * Cardamon (pictured briefly) * Crow Songs * Bee's Birthday Song * Dad Box Candy * Average Birthday * Rainboots * Glitch Gorge * The Best Game * Look Birthday Girl Gets To Choose * Adventure Awaits Trivia (There are spoilers for future episodes here.) * At Glitch Gorge, Bee kissed the generator and restored electricity, foreshadowing that she is a robot. * It's implied that Bee's dad either died or left. It's unknown, but it probably was traumatic for Bee considering how desperate she is to avoid thinking about it and how sad she acts when he's brought up. ** It's unknown what happened to him, but Shannon McCormick did voice him so he will be in future episodes. * Temp-Bot's voice actor for this episode is Ellen McLain, which is a Portal reference to GLaDOS, a large AI. This is proven further with her mentions of the video game assignment, where there might be cake. Errors * When the cats burst out of the cafe, one of them changes color. Credits Cast * Bee: Allyn Rachel * Dad Box: Shannon McCormick * Game: Shannon McCormick * Video Game Girl: Amarisse Sullivan * Elder: Arin Hanson * Bird: Douglas Smith * Tom: Gabriel Diani * Tempbot: Ellen McLain * Ann: Etta Devine * Bunny 1: Gabriel Diani * Bunny 2: Etta Devine * Barkeeper: Ellen McLain Crew * Created By: Natasha Allegri * Written By: Natasha Allegri, Madeleine Flores, Frank Gibson * Directed By: Larry Leichliter * Storyboard By: Lamar Abrams, Natasha Allegri * Art Director: Efrain Farias * Character Designers: Becky Dreistadt, Hans Tseng, Gigi D.G. * Prop/EFX Designers: Zachary Sterling, Sam Laggren * Char/Prop/EFX Clean Up: Cory Holmes, Ethan Harper * Background Design: Hans Tseng * Background Painter: Hans Tseng * Executive Producer: Fred Seibert * Producers: Kevin Kolde, Eric Homan * Associate Producer: Sylvia Edwards * Production Manager: Stephen Worth * Production Assistant: Ross Kolde * Casting Director: Meredith Lane, CSA * Editor: Ray Valenzuela * Animatic Editor: Logan McBeath * Voice Director: Meredith Layne * Dialogue Recording: Salami Studios * Dialogue Mixers: Mark Mercado * Dialogue Editorial: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Mark Mercado * Post Production: Salami Studios * Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. * Sound Designer: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E * Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E * Foley Mixer: Roberto Dominguez Alegria * Foley Artist: Cynthia Merrill Bee & PuppyCat Theme Song SONG "Way To Go At Keeping On Going" BY Brad Sucks * Score By: Will Weisenfeld BATHSmusic http://www.bathsmusic.com/ Additional Music by APM Music * Animation Checking: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Track Reading: Slightly-Off Track Inc. * Animation Services: Dongwoo A&E Co., LTD. * Animation Director: Ki-Ho Hwang * Layout Artists: Jae-Ok Lee, Bong-Yul Yoo * Model Checker: Eun-Kyung Kim * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Jung-Sil Kang * Key Animation: Seung-Ki Cho, Suk-Ki Nam, Jong-Pil Won, Dong-KwonPark, Seung-Ki Cho, Yeon-Geun Noh, Hee-Joo Chung, Kyung-Seop Chung, Kyung-Man Im * Final Checker: Jin Namkung * Background Director: Yoon-Ho Lee * Color Stylist: Yu-Jin Lee * Composition: Tae-Hee Heo, Dong-Pil Ku, Hye-Won Lee, Jong-soo Yoo, Production Staff: Young-Un Park, Shinjae Chung Category:Season 1 episodes